


透明

by yunse



Category: touming-ALL Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunse/pseuds/yunse
Summary: 透明番外





	透明

**番外1归来**

**余然的工作突然忙了起来，这几个月出差了好几次，最近这次长达一个月没有回家。**

**李禹和余然虽然住在了一起，可是见面的机会却比以前还少。**

**李禹一个人在家里，饭也懒得做，每天不是吃完回来，就是对付煮一点面吃。李禹的的工作照旧，不过公司老总知道他身体不好，喝酒应酬什么的已经很少找他了，所以基本上除了上班就是回家，偏偏余然还总不在家，李禹觉得自己特别像苦守寒窑的王宝钏。**

**余然有时和他微信，发现李禹不好好吃饭，就会不高兴，甚至连视频都不肯，嘟起嘴生闷气。李禹就会跟他说，小宝贝，你快点回来，给我做饭好不好。**

**余然有时就会忍不住笑起来，大禹哥哥现在肉麻得不行，不过好可爱！**

**余然终于快回来了，李禹说想去机场接他，余然不让。说公司派了车，每个人都会送到，让李禹在家准备点饭，自己先不回妈妈家，特想吃李禹做的的饭。**

**李禹听了挺高兴，早晨就去超市买了，牛肉、蔬菜，还有土豆，打算做炖牛肉。**

**余然的飞机是10点多降落，到家吃午饭是正好的。**

**李禹算计好时间，就开始准备饭菜，做的差不多了，余然还没回来。他有点心急，就跑到小区门口看。大概过了10分钟吧，一辆黑色的卡宴，停在了小区门口，离李禹站的的地方大概十多米吧。**

**余然像个小兔子似的蹦下车，跟着下来一个四十岁左右的中年男人，穿的挺高档，却不算俗气，眉眼看不太清，不过长相是很周正的样子。这个男人帮余然把行李从车上拿下来，要帮余然提进去。**

**余然摆摆手不让，示意他回车里，还笑着跟他再见。不过这男人似乎不太想走，说了几句什么，突然走近余然摸了摸他的脸。余然吓得往后退了几步，拎起行李箱飞快地跑进了小区。**

**李禹看着肺都快气炸了，在后面尾随着余然回到了家。**

**一到门口，李禹就把余然推了进去。**

**余然吓得叫了一声，回头一看是他，就埋怨道：“大禹哥哥，你要干嘛，吓死我了！”**

**“我还要问你干嘛呢？”李禹的脸色特别不好。“送你的那个男的是谁？你们公司用卡宴送员工啊？好阔气啊！”**

**“哎呀，不是。这是以前合作过得一个甲方老板。机场遇到的，非说顺路要送我，所以就没用公司的车。”**

**“你有没有点儿警惕性啊，一看这人就不怀好意啊！”李禹更生气了。**

**“我哪知道啊，当时合作的时候，也没发现啊！”余然觉得真冤枉。**

**“那你就敢坐陌生人的车！？”李禹瞪着眼睛看着余然。**

**“哎呀，现在知道了，以后不会了。快吃饭吧，饿死了，飞机上都没吃啥，就等着家里这顿呢！你做啥了，这么香！”余然提鼻子闻着就往里走，想要吃饭。**

**李禹气得不行，从后面一把抱住余然的腰，直接把人扛起来上了楼，余然吓得不行，手脚不自主地挣扎，还没走到二楼，就从李禹身上滑了下来。不过还是被李禹环在了手臂里，没有跑掉。**

**“你要干嘛呀，吓我一大跳……嗯？”余然圆圆的眼睛湿漉漉地看着李禹，像一只小鹿，既无辜又惹人怜爱。**

**“你这个小东西，真是不乖，还吃饭呢，先来吃你吧！”李禹伸手把余然搂住，吻了下去。**

**余然也很想李禹，虽然大禹哥哥态度不怎么好，不过想想接吻的滋味还是十分美妙的。余然一点也没挣扎，顺从的任由李禹吻着，手还不自觉地环上李禹的脖子。**

**可是这个吻却有点粗暴，李禹一边用力地用嘴唇挤压吸吮余然的嘴唇，一边用舌头使劲地搅动着余然的口腔，缠上他的舌头，搅得余然觉得自己气都上不来了。**

**“大禹哥哥……你慢点，气都上不来了！”余然好不容易把两人的嘴唇分开一点，穿了口气，抱怨道。**

**“慢点？！再慢点，你都被人骗跑了！”李禹的眼睛深深地看着余然，眸子深得像一潭水。**

**“哥哥，好哥哥，我知道错了，下次不会了，别生气了！”余然看李禹真的生气了，开始撒娇。**

**“还有下次？！”李禹把手伸进余然的裤子，一把握住余然的分身，轻轻地揉捏起来。**

**余然仿佛被人掐住脖子一般，哼唧了一声，身子就软在了李禹身上，李禹感觉手下的小东西逐渐抬起了头，上面还分泌一点湿湿的粘液，他用大拇指使劲地抹了一下顶端的小口，余然又哼了一声。**

**很快，李禹把余然裤子和内裤就扒下来了，站在楼梯拐弯处开始给余然撸动，余然离开家也一个月了，自己又懒，有了感觉很少自己处理，都是忍着就睡了，所以身体异常敏感，李禹的手又大又温暖，力度也比自己大，速度更不用说，没几分钟，余然就交代了。**

**番外2归来**

**李禹把手里白色粘液，涂在了余然的臀缝中间，托起余然的屁股抱了起来。自己其实早就硬了，李禹一手拖着余然，一手解开自己的裤子，又大又硬的肉棒子一下子弹在余然的臀肉上，啪的一下，余然一抖，腰不自觉往上一耸。李禹把着自己的性器，正好就着余然抬屁股的档口，把龟头对准了余然的小穴。余然耸着的腰一放松，屁股就落了下来，正好被硬硬的性器插进去。余然大叫一声，就把头埋进了李禹的肩头。**

**“老公、老公慢点，疼……”余然说疼的尾音还拐着弯有点上扬。李禹听得性器又涨大了几分。余然也感觉到了李禹的变化，吓得动也不敢动。**

**“小骚货，真能浪！”李禹拍了一下余然的臀肉，把余然靠在楼梯拐弯处的墙壁上。这样有了倚靠的地方，自己腾了出来一只手，开始抚摸余然。**

**他的手先伸进余然的衣服里面，抚上了他的后背，余然的皮肤总是那么软，后背光溜溜，滑滑的，往下是曲线分明的腰部，再往下是臀部，臀缝的中间插着李禹的大家伙。**

**余然被李禹摸得放松了一些，夹得也不那么紧了，似乎疼痛感也小多了。李禹看余然的脸色渐渐由白转了粉，眼神又开始迷离又茫然，睫毛雾蒙蒙的，睁着大眼睛看着自己，就知道余然已经进入状态了。**

**李禹开始慢慢地由下往上地耸动自己的腰，用自己的性器磨着余然的内壁。余然反射性的把腿紧紧地盘在李禹身上，自己的性器也翘翘地贴在两个人的小腹上。性器顶端分泌的液体蹭的腹部黏糊糊的。**

**不过这些都不重要了，余然觉得自己好热，不光是脸，就连头皮和后背都迅速地热了起来。抑制不住的呻吟也从余然嘴里飘了出来。**

**李禹的动作开始快了起来，大开大合的抽插，让两个人都很舒服，李禹的汗从脸上淌到了脖子，后背也亮晶晶的，全是汗珠。余然摸着李禹的后背，汗太多，滑滑地有点抓不住，就一手使劲勾着李禹的脖子，一手在李禹后背胡乱地抓着。**

**已经发泄过一次的余然比上次久了一点，不过还是没等李禹怎么样就又射了，精液糊得他俩身上到处都是，还有一部分滴到了地板上。李禹怕他体力不支，抱着他往卧室里走，一边走，精液一边滴，滴得满地都是。**

**李禹贴着余然耳朵低声地笑：“然然好多呀，自己没弄么？不想我么？”**

**“没有，我不喜欢自己弄，我要等着你给我弄。”余然微红的眼睛抬起来看着李禹，嘴角也微微翘着。**

**“想我把你cao射么？小浪货！”李禹亲亲余然的嘴角，又舔了一下。**

**“嗯啊，你真是……啊……呜……”一边走，李禹还在动着，余然止不住又叫了起来。**

**李禹把余然轻轻放到床上，两人下面一直没有分开，面对着面李禹又开始用力地cao弄起来。**

**余然觉得下面火辣辣的，还酥麻得不得了，可又没有力气反抗 ，只好扭着自己的腰尽力配合。而且自己一动也好爽啊，一种奇异的快感冒了出来，余然知道自己又要射，咬着嘴唇拼命忍着。小声求饶：“哥哥、哥哥、哥哥，老公，我不行了……”**

**李禹一边亲亲余然的红唇，一边笑，“小宝贝，求我了？好，老公给你！”**

**其实李禹觉得余然的腰细得好像都能被自己握断了似的，可是余然就那么扭着又那么柔软，又有一种致命的魅惑。**

**李禹头上的汗越来越多，一丝麻痒感从下腹爬到了后背，逐渐放大，最后到了头皮，整个头皮都是麻的，他知道自己也快了，狠命地抽插了十几下，忽地一下，李禹跟余然一起射了。**

**两个人都累得脱了力，李禹趴在余然身上半天都没起来，余然更是手指头都不愿意抬一下了。过了好一会儿，李禹起身，出来时白色液体淌在余然大腿上好多，他又忍不住，把这些东西在于然大腿和臀部到处抹了抹。**

**余然忍不住吐槽：“你这是什么恶趣味啊，一会儿还得洗！”**

**“反正每次都是我给你洗！”李禹抹完了，看着余然白嫩嫩的身体，忍不住又抱了抱，亲了亲他的嘴唇。**

**“你今天跟个疯子似的干嘛呀？我又不是故意的！”余然真是累坏了，本来坐飞机就很累了，饭都没事，就被李禹收拾了好几次，真是悲催啊！**

**“你就是对人没有戒心，这样让我怎么放心呢？要不你辞职吧！”李禹早就想跟余然说了。**

**“啥，辞职，你养我啊？”余然睁大眼睛看着李禹。**

**“那有什么不行啊？我养得起你啊！”李禹摸摸余然还有些潮红的脸。**

**“那我也不干，在家待着太没意思了！”余然反对。**

**“让你出去浪就有意思了！？”李禹有点不高兴，不过他还是忍住了，温柔地劝余然，“然然，我不是不让你工作，就是你现在太辛苦，还得应酬那些无聊的人，哪天万一真碰上个比今天这个还恶劣的色狼，你后悔都来不及啊！”**

**“我考虑考虑吧。”其实余然最近也是累得不行，总是出差不说，各种应酬也比以前多，他也想休息休息。**

**“要不我们出去度个蜜月吧。我们这么久都没出去玩过呢！”李禹建议。**

**“真的呀？好、好、好！不过，我得看看能不能请假。”余然想起请假又有点头痛，公司人手真的是不太够啊，所以才这么忙的。**

**李禹看余然不别扭了，搂着他，先擦了擦汗，又打横抱起来去浴室清洗了一番。洗完之后，他给余然穿上个大浴袍，直接抱到了饭厅。**

**外面天都快黑了，午饭直接变成了晚饭，饭菜都凉了。**

**余然一脸幽怨地看着李禹，李禹面无表情，把饭菜都热上了。然后又回屋里清理了现场，回来正好把饭菜盛出来，这才坐下来吃饭。**

**余然拉拉李禹的手，“大禹哥哥，我饿一下没事，你的胃只剩半个了，不能饿着，以后咱们生气也不能不吃饭好么？”**

**“我不是先吃了你么？”李禹抬眼看了余然一眼。**

**“你，我跟饭能一样么？！”余然觉得自己真是白心疼他了。**

**“对我来说，都一样！离开饭或者离开你，我都活不下去。这点我早就想明白了。”真的，就在余然那次得病的时候，李禹就想明白了，余然就是他的命。**

**“嗯，大禹哥哥，你这样我都要哭了。”余然感动得鼻子发酸。**

**“那我要天天说，你还天天哭？”李禹一边给余然夹菜，一边说，“快吃吧，小傻瓜！”**


End file.
